Mixups and Mistle-Tones
by PicklesPancakesPineapples
Summary: After catching her boyfriend cheating on her, Ally teams up with a new friend to take him down. Meanwhile she's also setting up a group for the local mall's annual Christmas Caroling Compition. Can Austin be the one to help take down Gavin and help her win while fixing her broken heart? Or will he end up hurting her even more.
1. The Mistle-Tones

**Okay, I promised a Christmas Story and I'm living up to it! Yes, this is will have a few quotes from The Mistle-Tones, obviously I don't own that, or Austin and Ally for that matter…Anyways, I have a Christmas treat for everyone, this particular story will be updated every day until the 25! I'll put up an epilogue early that morning, like, before everyone else wakes up in my house! May I present….MIXUPS AND MISTLE-TONES! At least chapter one... Note though, this will be a very short chapter, it's just to introduce you to the main characters and sorta give the setting, mood, and background for later in the story. They will get longer though. I guess it's sort of a mini prologue.**

_Ally's_

I checked my phone for the fifth time tonight, still no messages from Gavin. I hit my tweeter button to pass time. Another ad for the Christmas caroling contest at the mall **(1)**. Truth be told, I love singing and I love christmas **(2)**, but I still didn't have a group and me alone would never win. I texted Trish to ask if her and her boyfriend, Dez, wanted to help.

_To: Trish_

_Hey, would you and Dez be open for doing a singing contest at the mall? We would of course, need to practice before hand, but that can be worked out later. So what do you say, will you do it?_

_Sent: 7:42_

**From: Trish**

**Eh, sure. What the heck! Freckles is all for it too. Have fun on your date with Gavin!**

**Received: 7:44**

Right, my date, with Gavin. Where even is he? This is the third time he's stood me up this week! I sighed and grabbed my bag, heading for the door. As I was leaving, I noticed a very happy couple (both were blond headed) sitting at a table, laughing. I sighed once again, that used to be me and Gavin. I decided I needed to just take a break from him and his drama, so I left the restaurant.

As I passed by the park, I noticed an all too familiar person sitting on a park bench. I saw him get up and hug some guy, then kiss him. That stung. Then they started walking my way so I dove into the bushes. I pushed through some branches and watched them walk away, into the same restaurant. Dumbass, that's how you get caught cheating! The tears began to flow one they were out of ear shot. Then I got an idea.

** Let it snow Let it snow Let it snow!**

Bars were not my scene, yet there I was drinking my problems away. I really hadn't had much to drink, yet I felt better about it. I felt a presence sit down next to me. I looked over and saw that it was that guy from the restaurant. He must have noticed me staring, so he spoke up.

"Um, hi there. Can I help you?"

"Why are you here?" In all honesty, he just had a girl by his side less than an hour ago!

"Why do you ask?"

"This is normally a place where you try to forget things, at least for a small period of time." He nodded and laughed. I could've sworn I saw his eyes sparkle.

"My girlfriend, well, I guess ex girlfriend is moving out of the state. Why are you here?" I mentally contemplated telling him the truth, because on one hand, the less people who know, the better. But on the other, I do need someone to confide in.

"My boyfriend cheated on me. I found him in the park kissing some other guy.."

"You don't seem all that sad to had just found out you had been cheated on."

"That's because I have a plan to get him back, and no, I'm not going to cheat on him. So don't even go there!" I laughed when I saw his expressions change.

"I'm in."

"I never asked for your help, nor do I need it." I put my hands on my hips for effect.

"C'mon, let me help! I hate it when guys cheat on people because they cause all guys to be taken as a stereotype."

"So you only want to help to benefit from it?"

"And for your sake! I saw you staring at mine and Lily's table earlier." So he had seen me!

"I'll let you help, if, **IF**, you help me with something I actually need help on. Deal?" Maybe he could help me with the Christmas Contest! He seems like he can sing..

"Deal." He held out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it and instantly felt sparks shoot up from my hand. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..

"So what big task do you need my help on?"

"So you've seen the ads and flyers for the annual Christmas Caroling contest the mall has every year, right?" He nodded. "Well, I have a group, my friend, Trish, and her boyfriend, Dez, and myself, but I need one more person to be qualified." His eyes lit up when I said Dez.

"You, you're her! You're Ally Dawson! I'm Dez's best friend. He said he really wanted me to meet you! And he also said something about you being into music too, saying that we'd be a good pair for the contest." Oh so he's Austin Monica! I couldn't get over that when Trish told me.

"And you're Austin Monica! Did you're mother hate you?" I joked teasingly falling into a fit of giggles. He even blushed!

"Damn you Dez, I thought I told him not to tell anyone!" I started laughing again.

"He's such a strange child. I mean, who carries a ham in their bag? And the window burgers? Seriously?" He nodded and started laughing again.

"Hey, those burgers aren't so bad! And the ham is great for sandwiches on the go!" I started laughing again. I think I had laughed more tonight then I have the rest of my life.

"But back on track, will you do it? Will you join?! I know you can sing, Dez played me a video of you playing a trumpet through another trumpet then singing Just The Way You Are."

"Sure, why not? We can see if that music shop, I think it's called Sonic Boom, will let us use some instruments!" I nodded and smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." I smiled, yeah, it can definitely be arranged..

"So what's this plan for Gavin?" I raised my eyebrows. How did he know who it was? "Trish told Dez and he told me." Oh.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

**Okay, so it all starts there! Sorry for any typos, this wasn't edited.**

**So today is actually a very special day to me, and no, it's not my birthday. This day last year, I met someone that would easily change my life without her or me knowing at the time. I actually met her on this particular site. We went from complete strangers, to the bestest of friends in a matter if days. It's really odd to think that it's been a year already. We only became friends because of a really stupid reason, but I love that reason so much right now. The only reason I even talked to her in the first place was because she broke up Austin and Ally. Her story was actually based off of an old crush of her's, but I won't share the name of who. I hope you didn't mind me sharing that... Some of you may know her story, The Player. She also the author of Miss Moving On and No Ordinary Day. There'a a bunch other, but I'm not going to name them all. You may even remember her pin name, Louder 'n' Prouder, previously known as Soccer2757, what even is with you and 2757? Anyways, HAPPY BEST FANFICTION FRIEND ANNIVERSARY!**

**1) that's pretty much strait from the movie**

**2) see what I did there? ;)**


	2. The 12 Dates of Christmas

**Okay, chapter 2! And I'll try to update every few days or so, but please note I have somewhat of a life outside of this site. This story will most likely have a about 5 chapters between the 1st and the 24. I'll put up an epilogue early on the 25. So, just note that please.**

_ Ally's_

Austin was busy doing God-knows-what while I was busy setting up the first step into our plan...And...send. This should be fun!

"We're going shopping!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together as a spoke. Austin immediately look up in horror. I managed to somehow stifle laugh.

"What? Why? I thought we were meeting up with Trish and Dez for practice today?" I swear, this boy never listens to a word I say!

"Well, yes. We are, but we have something else to do before we meet up with them." I hadn't exactly told Austin what we were doing today, I just said we were practicing with then today. I knew he'd be against shopping anyways.

"Why can't Trish just take you?

"Because I'm not the one who needs clothes, it's you." He furrowed his eyebrows. "It's part of the Gavin plan, just trust me." He nodded his head and grabbed the keys.

**Santa Baby, won't you hurry down my chimney tonight**

We arrived at the mall at about a quarter to two. We had to meet up with Trish and Dez at 4, so that should give us plenty of time. We were walking side by side when I felt his hand grab mine. It felt funny and I got that shock going up my arm again. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged into Hunting Shoppe. Then he let go of my hand and I missed the warmth it gave me. Why were we even in this store in the first place?

"Um, what are we-?" He cut me off by shoving his finger in front of lips. I went cross eyed trying to look at it and he attempted at covering his laugh. I felt that tingling feeling in my lips again. I just don't get it, even when Gavin and I first started dating, I never got that feeling. Why was I getting it now?

"Let's just say," his voice was low and hushed,"I saw someone I really don't want to see. And no, not Lily. Tilly, her twin sister. I dated Tilly last year and it ended really bad. I started hanging out at their house more often and I started developing feelings for Lily. I ended up dating Lily shortly after." I just nodded. His finger was still on my lips and it was driving me nuts. I pointed towards it and he blushed. "Uh, sorry about that.." He trailed off. Oh, this is going to be a very long day.

After standing in the Hunting Shoppe for at least a half hour, we finally got to leave. Austin kept looking behind him and never really let his guard down until we got to the other side of the mall. I pulled him into a men's clothing store and pushed him towards the back. I found loads of Christmas sweaters and really girly looking outfits. I found a light baby blue knit scarf sweater with dark blue dress pants and navy blue dress shoes. He was so going to hate me for this. I also found him and Dez matching red and green outfits for our performance in two weeks.

We really needed to practice soon, we hadn't done anything since we finally reached four people. The plan, however, was going fairly well. We had it all mapped out and Phase One was set to begin that night. I found it funny, but I'm not sure Austin's still up for it.

I handed Austin his outfits, minus the sweaters and he gave me a 'really' look. I nodded and burst out laughing. He disappeared into the changing rooms while I sat on a bench close to it. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_From: McCheater Pants_

_Hey, I can't do our date tonight, something came up at work. They need me to train the new guy this afternoon. We can do it tomorrow! :)_

_Received: 2:28_

New guy my ass. I knew good and well what he was actually doing. He had a date with Austin. Thanks to me of course!

**To: McCheater Pants**

**That's alright! That means me and Trish can have a girls night. We haven't had one of those in a while. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!**

**Sent: 2:31**

In technicality, we were having a girls night. She and I were going to be listening in on their date. He was going to be wearing a wire on under his sweater, and his scarf would cover up the rest of it. I had told Trish about what happened the day after. I told her me and Austin had met and that he agreed to be apart of the group. She was all for it.

A few minutes had passed when Austin came out with the sweater on backwards and his pants all wrinkled. I almost fell off the bench laughing at him. He shot me a glare and I kept laughing. "Are you going to just sit there and laugh at me or get up and help me?" I calmed my laughter and walked over to him. He ran a hand down his pants, smoothing them out to a degree. I fixed his sweater and scarf, then looked up. We were a little to close for comfort. I couldn't like Austin anyways. His girlfriend was moving across the county and he's only helping me for the plan. I backed away and admired my work. I then, shooed him off back into the changing rooms to put on his normal clothes.

He walked out and fought me over who payed. He grabbed the Christmas outfits out of my hands. We were arguing while walking towards the front of the store.

"It's my plan, so I should pay."

"But I'm the one wearing it, so it's my clothes."

"But-" It was too late. He had already handed the money to the cashier. I just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Well, ya comin'?" **(1) **I nodded my head and walked out of the store.

****Santa Baby, won't you hurry down my chimney tonight****

We swung by Sonic Boom to grab a piano. Which, by the way, is very difficult to move across the mall. We got stares from every direction, but the funniest was when we rolled it out of Sonic Boom in the first place.

_"Austin, grab the edge of the piano and I'll get the other!"_

_"Uh, won't the owner get mad if we take it?'_

_"We're gonna bring it back!"_

_"But won't they notice it's missing?"_

_"Maybe they don't care." I offered with a shrug._

_"How did you even get in here? It's closed today."_

_"The owner gave me a key?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. He just looked at me funny. "So, when I was 15, my dad owned this place. Once I turned 18, he gave it to me." _

_"Oh. That's awesome! Having a music store all to yourself sounds like a dream come true!"_

_"It pretty much is"_

_"Now grab that corner and push!"_

We heaved the two ton thing out the door and down the mall. Trish and I found this sound proof warehouse close to the edge of the mall a few years ago. We go there every so often to just chill and talk without other people around. We were planning on practicing there.

We got there close to four, about 3:57. We set up space to practice so we wouldn't crash into anything. There was actually a lot of stuff to move to clear space. There was still a table and a cart or two lying around, but we could make do with them.

Trish and Dez got there close to 4 and I handed out copies of our first song, The Twelve Days Of Christmas. **(2) (3)** We all began.

(_Ally_**Austin**TrishDez)

On the first day of Christmas  
><span>my true love sent to me:<span>  
><em>A Partridge in a Pear Tree<em>

**On the second day of Christmas**  
><strong>my true love sent to me:<strong>  
><strong>2 Turtle Doves<strong>  
><strong>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree<strong>

On the third day of Christmas  
>my true love sent to me:<br>3 French Hens  
>2 Turtle Doves<br>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

_On the fourth day of Christmas_  
><em>my true love sent to me:<em>  
><em>4 Calling Birds<em>  
><em>3 French Hens<em>  
><em>2 Turtle Doves<em>  
><em>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree<em>

On the fifth day of Christmas  
><span>my true love sent to me:<span>  
><em>5 Golden Rings<em>  
>4 Calling Birds<br>3 French Hens  
>2 Turtle Doves<br>**and a Partridge in a Pear Tree**

**On the sixth day of Christmas**  
><strong>my true love sent to me:<strong>  
><strong>6 Geese a Laying<strong>  
><strong>5 Golden Rings<strong>  
><strong>4 Calling Birds<strong>  
><strong>3 French Hens<strong>  
>2 Turtle Doves<br>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree

On the seventh day of Christmas  
>my true love sent to me:<br>_7 Swans a Swimming_  
><em>6 Geese a Laying<em>  
><em>5 Golden Rings<em>  
><span>4 Calling Birds<span>  
><span>3 French Hens<span>  
><span>2 Turtle Doves<span>  
><span>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree<span>

On the eighth day of Christmas  
>my true love sent to me:<br>_8 Maids a Milking_  
><em>7 Swans a Swimming<em>  
><em>6 Geese a Laying<em>  
><em>5 Golden Rings<em>  
><em>4 Calling Birds<em>  
><em>3 French Hens<em>  
><em>2 Turtle Doves<em>  
><em>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree<em>

On the ninth day of Christmas  
>my true love sent to me:<br>9 Ladies Dancing  
><span><strong>8 Maids a Milking<strong>  
><span><strong>7 Swans a Swimming<strong>  
><span><strong>6 Geese a Laying<strong>  
><span><strong>5 Golden Rings<strong>  
><span><strong>4 Calling Birds<strong>  
><span><strong>3 French Hens<strong>  
><span><strong>2 Turtle Doves<strong>  
><span><strong>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree<strong>

_**On the tenth day of Christmas**_  
><em><strong>my true love sent to me:<strong>_  
><em><strong>10 Lords a Leaping<strong>_  
><em><strong>9 Ladies Dancing<strong>_  
><em><strong>8 Maids a Milking<strong>_  
><em><strong>7 Swans a Swimming<strong>_  
><em><strong>6 Geese a Laying<strong>_  
><em><strong>5 Golden Rings<strong>_  
><em><strong>4 Calling Birds<strong>_  
><em><strong>3 French Hens<strong>_  
><em><strong>2 Turtle Doves<strong>_  
><em><strong>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree<strong>_

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
>my true love sent to me:<br>11 Pipers Piping  
><span>10 Lords a Leaping<span>  
><span>9 Ladies Dancing<span>  
><span>8 Maids a Milking<span>  
><span>7 Swans a Swimming<span>  
><span>6 Geese a Laying<span>  
><span>5 Golden Rings<span>  
><span>4 Calling Birds<span>  
><span>3 French Hens<span>  
><em><strong>2 Turtle Doves<strong>_  
><em><strong>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree<strong>_

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas**_  
><span><em><strong>my true love sent to me:<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>12 Drummers Drumming<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>11 Pipers Piping<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>10 Lords a Leaping<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>9 Ladies Dancing<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>8 Maids a Milking<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>7 Swans a Swimming<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>6 Geese a Laying<strong>_  
>5 Golden Rings<br>_**4 Calling Birds**_  
><span><em><strong>3 French Hens<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>2 Turtle Doves<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>and a Partridge in a Pear Tree<strong>_

We started off really slow. Pausing here a d there and moving a bit. Then we got into it, ending with me and Austin sitting on the table with Trish and Dez around us. It was really fun, but we still need lists of practice.

I looked down to check the time. My watch read, 5:52. Austin's date was in 8 minutes. Crap.

**That was actually really fun writing. I love those scenes where all the characters are together laughing doing something fun. But of course, that never lasts forever. This was not edited or revised by any means. Just as I typed, so very sorry for any typos or grammar and spelling mistakes. This was also done in the wee hours of the night.**

**(1) That's from the Polar Express**

**(2) That's the first song they sang together in The Mistle-Tones, that's why I chose it.**

**(3) I don't own The Mistle-Tones**

**I also don't own The Polar Express**

**And finally, I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**I will attempt at updating tomorrow night too, if not tomorrow, then I will for sure on Thursday. **


	3. Home Alone 3

**Welcome to chapter 3! If you hadn't noticed, I haven't been updating much. I would like to, but things have been really hectic and crazy in my house hold. If you honestly couldn't care less, feel free to skip down to the actual story, we all do that sometimes. If you do, then you're in for a crazy ride my friends. **

**To start off with, as soon as Halloween starts, my house goes haywire up until mid-January. It's loud and everyone is running and rushing to get things done. However, this year my 89 year old great grandmother fell around a few weeks ago and broke her hip. Then she wouldn't eat at the hospital and got moved down to critical care. Maybe a day later, she was moved into comfort care. For those who don't know what that means, it's basically were they make you comfortable to die. I've been fighting with studying for mid terms all last week and staying at the hospital late at night. She passed late last Friday and my birthday was last Saturday, so I was not able to update either days. Monday we had receiving of friends and family and Tuesday was the graveside service. I had 2 midterms Wednesday and 2 on Thursday as well. I was also stuck at the hospital both last Wednesday and Thursday until about 10-11 at night.. so yeah. Then yesterday I found out that one of my friends passed early Friday morning I have ******receiving of friends and family the 24 as well.** I'm on winter break until the 7, I think, so I should update tomorrow, the 24, and the epilogue early the 25. And chapter 3!**

_Ally's_

Shit. Shit. Shit. We are so late! We practiced for what felt like a hour or so, but turned out to be 3 hours. We started goofing off for a bit and only practiced like 3 songs once. The rest we were figuring out dance moves and just talking. Austin's date was at 7:30 and it's already 7. We have to get him dressed to fit his character and get him across town. This is gonna go real south real fast.

We were at my apartment, attempting at getting him ready. Once we stepped in, I swear, his mouth hit the floor. "Yes, I know it's very festive, but you can ogle at it later, right now I need you dressed!" I ushered him toward the hallway bathroom door in my 1 bedroom apartment.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He raised his hands in defense and snagged his outfit from the counter top. I laughed and shoved him into the bathroom. This gave me a few minutes with me and my thoughts, something I really didn't enjoy. I was sure reality was eventually going to catch up with me and I was just going to break. I didn't exactly want anyone around when it did happen. What happens if Gavin catches on with the plan, or worse, Austin ends up falling for him? Why does that bug me so much? And why did I always get that tingling feeling anywhere he touched me or even as much as brushing my hand?My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket, making my button on my shorts make a jingling noise. I glanced down at the caller ID, Gavin. Then I looked at the bathroom door, it was still flush against the wall. He wasn't coming out anytime soon. I pressed the green button and stepped onto the balcony.

(_Ally_,**Gavin)**

_Hey Gavin, what's up? _I was trying to muster the best fake happiness/clueless voice.

**Uh, Ally there's something I need to tell you **There was a long pause. **So, if you hadn't noticed, I've been missing dates and canceling them too. I've been very distant around you lately and I'm really sorry. I know you don't what to here it, but I'm really sorry. I've been really confused lately.**

_I know, Gavin. I saw you in the park last week._

**Oh Ally. I didn't want it to end this way. **I could tell he was being serious and trying to let me down easy and soothe the pain a bit.

_Gavin, it's okay. Really. I get it, you weren't really sure about what to do. But it was still wrong to cheat like that. You could've just told me instead of lying. Have you at least figured out what you want yet?_

**Yeah, I have. I think I'm more interested in guys than I am girls. I'm really sorry.**

_You know what Gavin. I'm honestly really happy for you. But that doesn't mean we can't stay friends, right._

**Absolutely, as long as you don't mind.**

_Nah, I'm good. Plus, I could use your help tomorrow. You don't mind shopping, do you?_

**It's not my favorite, but I don't mind.**

_Awesome! Can we do it sometime after 4pm?_

**Sure, I'll meet you in the food court tomorrow at 5!**

_Thanks Gavin!_

**No, thank you for understanding.** Then I heard the bathroom door click open.

_Hey, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow. And don't go on the date you have at 7, it's a trap!_

**Um, okay? Bye.**

I clicked off my phone right when Austin emerged from the kitchen. He looked so funny, too bad he had to change. "So there has been a change of plans, go change and I'll tell you them." He looked at me and pouted.

"Seriously? Fine." He huffed and stomped away. That left me with my thoughts again. It was really cute when he pouted, the way he stuck out his bottom lip. Whoa, where did that thought come from? Was I starting to like Austin? No. No, no. No! I can not, WILL NOT fall for Austin! I literally just broke up with Gavin! Do I even want to date Austin? Would we even look good together? I thought about it for a moment and agreed that it could possible work out, but he and Lily had just called it quits. I'm sure he wasn't looking for a new relationship yet and I didn't exactly want to be rebound. Or maybe he-"BOO!"

"Ah!" I let out a very high pitched yelp mixed with a scream. I started smacking and swatting behind me.

"Ow, Ally quit it." A very girly voice begged. I kept swatting. I knew it was Austin. "Ow! Ally!" I burst out laughing when I saw his expression again. He gave a grunt followed by a pout. I grabbed his hand, ignoring the fire shooting up my left arm and hand. I pulled him towards the kitchen and stopped at the counter. I wasn't exactly sure how to approach it.

"So, while you were changing, Gavin called." His eyes immediately darkened and his jaw visibly clenched. His fists balled up as well. "He told me what was going on and apologized for ever hurting me in the first place. So I forgave him and called off the plan..." My voice trailed off at the end.

"And you believed him and forgave him? Why? Ally, he hurt you, cheated on you even! And you forgave him!" His voice was starting to gradually rise, and I wasn't gonna have it.

"Austin, this was my problem and I never asked you to help. He was confused, so, yeah. I forgave him. It's my feelings, my heart, my choice. Problem?" I folded my arms across my chest in protest. He didn't respond, instead he picked up his jacket and opened the door. He took one look back and walked out.

Had we really just gotten into out first fight over something so stupid? I looked out the window, wondering if I could still catch him. When I did, I noticed the window was frosted up. I sighed and let the tears fall freely. I didn't want to loose him like this. Why had I gotten so mad? And more importantly, why had I just let him walk out? That made me cry even more. Then I heard footsteps in the hallway and my door creak open. I expected it to be Trish coming up to start the plan, so I didn't even bother to look up. I felt a rough thumb go across my cheek. I knew it was Austin. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my head into his chest. I just kept sobbing and sniffling. Why was I still crying? He came back to comfort me, I think. We released and I was the first to speak up.

"Why did you come back?" I choked out, still slightly sobbing.

"Check the window, its a full on blizzard. So I'm kinda stuck here." My face fell and I could feel more tears threatening to fall. He must have noticed because he pulled me closer and held me tight, wiping my tears as they fell. "Hey, but that doesn't matter now. I'm back, and I'm sorry I yelled and questioned your judgement." He spoke as if he was talking to a 5 year old who has just fallen off their bike. I just nodded and continued crying. Apparently this was reality practically smacking me in the face. Then the power kicked off that the apartment went pitch black. Austin spoke up again. "I'm going to go make us some Apple Cider and light some candles." I nodded once again, that seeming all I could do. I pulled up the blanket off the side of the couch and wrapped it around myself, then immediately threw it off and stumbled into the bathroom. In the process I heard a slightly muffled 'ow' coming from the kitchen. I slightly and silently chuckled to myself at his stupidity. I splashed my face with some cold water from the sink and used the glow of my phone to avoid running into the door. That was about has useful as my phone was, there was no service due to the blizzard. But really, a blizzard in Miami? That's really rare.

"Ally?" I heard Austin mumble from the living room.

"I'm coming!" I, again, used the glow of my phone to slip out the door and back into the living room. I sat down on the couch next to Austin and he handed me the Apple Cider. I took a small sip and singed my tongue in the process. I fought off a laugh. He just looked at me funny. I started laughing and sat my cider on the coffee table to pull up the blanket. I pulled it over me and grabbed my cider, curling up into Austin's chest. This felt so wrong, yet so fricking right at the same time. He stiffened, and yet surprising wrapped his arm around me and pulled some of the blanket onto himself.

"So why were you crying so much?' He questioned. Boy, did I know this was coming.

"Honestly, I felt really awful for fighting with you over something so stupid. The rest, well I guess that was reality finally catching up with me. I hadn't really just sat down and cried after catching Gavin cheating." He nodded understandingly. My eyes felt heavy and I yawned. Austin picked up the cider mugs and brought them into the kitchen. I yawned again and collapsed onto the pillow. I felt Austin pick me up bridal style and carry me into my bedroom. I opened my eyes ever so slightly. "No, stay in here with me. There's only one bed and that couch is anything but comfortable." He hesitantly nodded and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and moved closer to the left side of the bed, giving him room to lay down. I felt him lay down onto the bed and pull the covers onto him, i rolled over onto his chest and he wrapped his arm around me protectively. I steadied my breathing, faking sleep.

"Goodnight Alls, I love you" He kissed my forehead and I felt tingles where he kissed me.

Wait, what?!

**This was a bit melodramatic, but I think it fit. So a bit of a recap I think is needed. Gavin and Ally have officially ended it, which caused the plan to be called off. The group is doing better and is still yet to be named. Ally realized her feelings for Austin and Austin told her he loves her without him knowing she heard. I would expect some more drama next chapter. I think Ally breaking down was much overdue, but it sorta acted as a mental release over my friend. Her name was Jennifer. Jennifer Pineda, she was only 13, and she was way too young to go. Honestly it feels like everyone around me is going, and it's so close to Christmas and I'm rambling. Sorry about that, but I'm also not,**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**


	4. The Polar Express (Polar Car)

**So as this story is coming to a slow and substantial end, I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed to help me become a better writer and give ideas for this story or others, and that can happen just about anywhere. For instance, I was hiking in the mountains a few months ago and got a great idea for a Halloween story next year. That's gonna be a doosy.. I promised a chapter today and tomorrow and I am planning on living up to that, however, things can change as I learned a few days ago and you can never predict correctly what tomorrow may bring. Chapter 4!**

_Ally's_

I woke up to pitch black darkness and and empty bed. I looked around. _Where was Austin?_ I sat up and went into the kitchen. I checked the sink, there were no mugs in it. The blanket was still folded on the couch and there was no snow on the window seal. _Had I dreamed Austin returning? Was I simply just dreaming out of depression a better end to yesterday? It sure felt like it. More importantly, had I also dreamed of Austin telling me he loves me? Why on Earth would I have those dreams?_

_You like him, that's why_

Shut up! No one asked you for your 2 cents!

_Actually, you just did. I'm you, as in your inner mind._

Oh. Well go away!

_You can't make yourself disappear. And you claim to be smart..._

Can I not think for myself for once?

_Fine. Have it your way!_

Now that's over. I did forget that I had come to terms with my feelings. _Or was that a dream too?_ I heard my phone buzz again. _Who was calling me at this hour?_ I grabbed my phone from the table, caller ID read Austin. _Why was he calling me._ "Austin, baby, why did you lie to her?"I heard a very feminine voice roll out. _That must have been Lily, but why was he calling me if he was talking to her? He must have sat on his phone. That idiot! _

"I didn't mean to Lil, looked so sad, I saw her in the park with him and I knew she could have used some cheering up."_ What was he lying about?_

"So, she's a slut! It's her fault for going after someone way out of her league. I mean, look at her and then look at him! He could do so much better!"_ Thanks a lot Lily. I thought you were a very nice person until that comment surfaced._

"I know, believe me Lil, I know. But why not get involved? It;s fun to play around with people on 'Tilly's Mess With List'. And she was 4th." "Tilly's Mess With List? _Tilly Thompson, is that who Lily's sister is? He was faking it the entire time? Why would he do that?_ There were so many questions without an answer. I hung up, frankly, I had heard enough of it. _I was going to march over there and tell him off._ I heard my stomach growl. 'Right after lunch,' I thought.

**Sleigh**** bells ring, are ya listen? In the lane, snow is glisten. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland..**

_Okay, it's not hard Ally, just walk up to the door and knock on it. Ask him to step outside and tell him off. Simple as that! But what if Tilly of Lily answered? Then what would I do? Nope, I'm not going up there, no, nope, nopeity, nope, nope! I am not walking up there to make a fool of myself. That was not happening._ I was just short of the door. Apparently, when I'm deep in thought I tend to walk around. Therefore, I had managed to make my way all the way up to the doorstep. _Should I just knock and pray Austin answers? But then I'm still gonna have to face him. I'm just gonna knock._ I brought my hand up to the door. _But then what happens?_ I lowered my hand. _But then he'll never know I heard! _I raised my hand again. _But what if- _"Ally? What are you doing here?" _Oh shit._

"Can you come outside for a minute. I need to talk with you.." He pointed inside. "Yes, I know you have Lily over, but it will only take a minute." He turned around, mumbling something along the lines of 'I'll be back in a minute'. But in all honesty, I couldn't care less. I gave him a stern glare while his back was turned to me. _How could someone so nice and caring be the devil inside? _

"Come on. Have a seat." He sat down and patted a spot next to him. I'm short, so I'd have the better advantage standing. I remained on my feet. "Okay then, or you could just stand up" He mumbled. After a brief moment of silence, practically a pregnant pause, he spoke up again. "So why exactly are you here?"_Crap, I completely forgot about our fight last night! Looks like that's where I'm starting.._

" I wanted to apologize for blowing up at you yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you, you were just trying to help." I was using the best regretful voice I could muster. " You've done so much for the group and it was wrong of me to blow up at you like that." He nodded approvingly.

"I'm sorry for questioning you choice of judgement and yelling at you as well." His voice was very flat and emotionless, not the one I had grown to know.

Now that I felt less guilty, I could get down to business. I could feel my emotions change, my eyes were practically screaming with rage. A fire has started my not-so-friend, and there is no way of putting it out. I clasped my hands together, "You are a real idiot, do you know that?" I faked a laugh.

"So I've been told. Mainly by you or Trish." He lightly chuckled. Laughing at a time like this? All hell was about to break loose, this doesn't seem to be an appropriate time for laughter Mr. Moon. I smirked.

"Not only can you manage to drip over a box in brood daylight, but you can also manage to butt-dial the one person you happen to be talking about." I let out a sick laugh as he knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Check your phone, you called me this morning about the time you and Lily were talking.." I trailed off and his eyes widened in realization. He looked down. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he could even muster a simple 'I'm sorry'. "Why Austin? Why lie? Why play me after all the shit I've been through? How could you fake the entire thing? Hell, I trusted you! I was maybe even a day away from falling for you! Then you just had do go and pull something like this and completely change and ruin everything! What did I ever even do to Tilly? I barely knew the girl!" I was on a fully on rant of rampage now. "Why did you play me? Why did you help with the group even? To make us loose? Well you have another thing coming you piece of shit!" I was out of breath by the time I was finished. I didn't even let him respond before slapping him roughly on the cheek and kneeing him in the balls. He let out a loud groan of pain and just sat there. I smirked while walking away and starting my car.

I was honestly surprised I didn't shed a single tear in the process of that. That really shocked me. I heard a small clank on the roof of my car. It must have finally started raining. Then even more clanks arose, making it hard to hear myself think. It began raining harder and harder, which made it very difficult to see the road ahead of anything for that matter. I was almost home so there was no need to stop, I just had to cross the bridge, go a mile, and then I was home. Simple. I checked the gas gauge, almost empty. _Maybe 4 more minutes in this won't hurt. I can just grab gas at the station in front of my apartment complex. _I carefully drove onto the bridge, steadying the car to keep in my lane while barely anything was visible in the raining darkness outside. _Maybe I should have just pulled over and waited for it to ease up s bit. _I felt the weight of the car shift and my tires spin, the wrong way. There was a vibrating pulse throughout the car and I spun around and around in circles. **(1)** All was quiet, but the car was still not level. I cautiously glanced towards my rear view mirror. I was half on the bridge, half, not so much. If I made one wrong move I'd go tumbling over the bridge. _Boom! _A loud strike of thunder erupted from the sky, followed by a streak lightning that tore through it. I jumped at the lightning and I felt the weight shift again. I was going over the bridge.

As I was free falling through the night air, I saw people on the bridge close to where I had went tumbling off. I couldn't make out any faces, but I swear I faintly saw a patch of blond hair looking over. That was the last thing I saw before it all went black.

**I really wanted to stop here and make it more dramatic for next chapter, but I made that deal with Louder-n-Prouder, so you have her to thank.**

I awoke to a room filled with bright lights and beeping noises coming from all directions. _Was I at the hospital? Did I actually live? _"Ally! Ally!" I heard Austin shouting in the distance. _Why was he here? _"Ally! Wake up, get up! There's a major crisis among us!" He shouted in an weird accent. _Wake up? Get up? A crisis? I figured I'd at least have a broken leg or something! _Then my blanket and my sheets left me. I opened my eyes.

"Oh...my..gosh! Austin! You..look...hilarious!" I barely put together with a jumble of giggles shoved in between. He had his blond locks sticking up in an mess, his face was practically black with ash, and he had a girl apron on that was barely covering his truck boxers. He gave me a look, screaming 'really, I hadn't noticed?'

"I've been yelling at you for 10 minutes! By the way, the power came back on!"He flashed a toothy grin and pulled me up, pushing me into the kitchen. It was a mess! There was pancake batter covering the stove? And the fire alarm was also going off. _That must have been the beeping. And the power coming back on was the lights. Austin was probably to lazy to bother turning them off. Was that all some sort of crazy nightmare?_

"What went on in here**(2)**?" I stared at my kitchen in pure astonishment.

"Um..well I" He scratched the back of his neck. "I was trying to make pancakes for us but I ended up catching the first one on fire, which set the rest off too.." He sputtered out. I fought off another laugh. I grabbed a towel and a wet sponge. I handed him the sponge and pointed him towards to stove. He pouted and trudged over to it. _There was that pout again!_ I almost completely forgot that he told me he loves me last night! "So what were you screaming my name in your sleep for?" _So I do sleep talk! _

"I had a really strange dream..."

"Care to explain?" He pushed on. I told him everything about my dream and how realistic it was. Once I finished he was in a shear state of shock. I laughed. Then I got an idea. I might as well ask him about last night, I mean, we we're going to have to talk about it at some point in the near future.

"So, uh Austin...why did you kiss my forehead last night?" I was turned around wringing out the towel, so I could see his reflection in the tap. I could see his eyes turned to the size of saucers, but he couldn't see my ever lasting smirk.

"Honestly, I thought you were asleep, so I didn't think anything of it. That means you most likely heard what I said afterward as well, right?" I merely nodded. "Yeah, about that..." He scratched his neck again.

**I had lots of fun writing this particular chapter. I think it helped add drama to the story while also incorporating a touch of what would have happened if Austin hadn't returned. I enjoyed it. Stay tune for the last chapter tomorrow! Plus a bonus one on the 25! Until later! And also note that this was done at my mother's office in someone else's office, therefore, it was not edited at all!**

**(1) This is from I Don't Dance by Lee Brice. I thought I would add it in for a change.**

**(2) See what I did there :)! Flashback to What Ifs and Where's Austin!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. All rights go to Disney. I also do not own anything else recognizable that you may see. I only own the plot!**


End file.
